Teardrops on Ingrid's guitar
by pen wizard
Summary: when Fillmore is ordered to attented the X community police force ball he doesn't expet to have a good time. but can a suprise from Ingrid change his mind and will the two finially get toughter, well i'm not telling read the story to find out. ingmore fic


**I don't own Fillmore! Or any of the characters all I own is the plot.**

**I also don't own Taylor swift's song teardrops on my guitar.**

Cornelius Fillmore walked in to the X community police station's Christmas ball. He didn't want to be here but Vallejo had ordered him to come some thing about a surprise. Fillmore looked around the room everyone was there from the senior commisioner to Danny O'farrell ( how he got in the force no one knew). Fillmore was so wraped up in thinking that he didn't notice his old friend Wayne join him at the door.

"Hey fillmore hows it hanging" Wanye said as he claped Fillmore on the shoulder. Fillmore was started out of his daze. He was surprised to see Wanye when he looked to his side.

"Hey Wayne long time no see or hear for that matter, you the surprise that Vallejo was talking about" Fillmore asked as he gave his old saftey patrol parter a quick hug and a pat on the back.

"nah" Wayne said when Fillmore had realsed him " the surprise is later, I was in town and thought I'd drop by, Ingrid invited me actually." Fillmore looked round the room for the life of him he couldn't see Ingrid.

"well if she invited you where is she, don't tell me Vallejo let her bail on this" Fillmore asked as Wayne lead him to a table near the frount of the stage where the band was playing. Wayne shook his head, he knew Ingrid was here hell he was the one who had picked her up and brought her here. But he wasn't aloud to tell Fillmore. So he just sat down and started telling Fillmore about what it was like being senior commisioner back in his home town.

A while later Vallejo dressed in a tux came on the stage, he waited for slience before he started to talk,

"ladies and gentelmen and Fillmore" everyone chuckled at how Fillmore had been singled out, even Fillmore himself. "as you all know it's been a hard year, we've lost some good people and we've gained some new friends, but most of all we've survived another year and kept the streets safe at the same time."

A cheer went up at this while Fillmore thought of his friend Joesph Anza who was currently in hospital after taking a bullet for his girlfriend Karen. Karen had refused point blanc to leave his side even for the christmas ball.

Vallejo contiuned his speech "now I know all of us will be wishing that Joesph Anza was here to help us celebrate and that he wasn't stuck in hospital while we party, but I know that all our thoughts go out to him and Karen. Now normally we have the band play all night and have the crowning of the current years police king and queen. The winner of the police king and queen awards this year are Joesph and Karen, so we've already given them their prizes, But this year in sted of the usal we've decided to do this a bit diffent. So for one night only would you please welcome on stage for the first time ever, Ingrid third"

with that Vallejo walked off stage clapping with every one eles while Ingrid walked on stage with a guitar and a stool.

Fillmore was gobsmaked he didn't know Ingrid played any instruments and he'd known her since middle school. When Ingrid had set down her stool and settled her self to play, the room feel slient not that Fillmore noticed he was looking at Ingrid who sat on the stage in the blue medival style dress Fillmore had got her one time for her birthday. Ingrid's hair now long wasn't up in her usal pony tail but flowed down her back in tight ringlets.

When the lights went down Ingrid started to sing and play.

"Fillmore looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Fillmore talks to me  
I laugh cause its so damn funny  
But I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"

At this moment tears from Ingrid's eyes started to fall on to her guitar. As she sung the chorus she looked round the room till she met Fillmore's eyes. She locked eyes with him and sung the song as best as she could.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Fillmore walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do"

As Ingrid started the guitar solo Fillmore got up from his chair and started to walk to the stage. When he reached it he stepped on stage and walked up to Ingrid placing a hand on her shoulder while she sang.

"So I drive home alone  
as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
and maybe get some sleep tonight"

Fillmore joined in for the last chorus.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into"

When it came to the last two lines Fillmore squeezed Ingrid's shoulder. With out Fillmore opening his mouth Ingrid knew what he wanted to do and allowed him to do it. As Ingrid played the last of the song on her guitar Fillmore sang the last two lines solo.

"Ingrid looks at me  
I fake a smile so she won't see"

When the song ended everyone stood up and applauded them. But Fillmore and Ingrid didn't hear them. Fillmore nodded his head in the direction of the hall's main doors and Ingrid nodded with a smile on her face. After placing her guitar on her stool, Ingrid and Fillmore jumped off the stage and walked out of the hall in to the night. While the ball had been going on it had started to snow, and now a thin layer lay over everything. As soon as they where out of the hall Fillmore pulled Ingrid in close,

"Did you mean everything you said in that song or was it just a bet" he asked looking in to Ingrid's eyes. Fillmore hoped beyond hope that everything in the song she had meant, because ever since middle school Fillmore had, had a crush on Ingrid but it had taken him years to realise he wasn't just crushing on Ingrid he was in love with her. When he finally came to his senses he hadn't said anything cos he thought it to late. But maybe, maybe there now was some hope but only if Ingrid had truly meant that song for him.

Ingrid looked in to the eyes of the one man she trusted with her life. She and Fillmore had been friends since middle school but Ingrid had been in love with him since she first saw him. As they had grown up Ingrid had though that Fillmore didn't like her that way, so had settled for the deep friendship that they shared, but in the wake of her friend and fellow officer Joseph being shot Ingrid had realised she need to tell Fillmore how she felt now before it was too late. So when Fillmore had gone home one night Ingrid had asked Vallejo for help, and tougher they had come up with a plan. The plan being she would sing at the Christmas party.

Now all of it didn't matter as Ingrid looked in to Fillmore's eyes and nodded. Ingrid barely managed to take a breath before Fillmore kissed her. As soon as she realised what was happening Ingrid raised her arms to circle round Fillmore's neck and kissed him back. Meanwhile Fillmore wrapped his arms round Ingrid's waist and pulled her tight against his body.

They where both so completely unaware of their surroundings that neither one of them heard the rest of the force come to the doors, nor all say as one,

"It's about time"


End file.
